I'm Not That Girl
by xprettyxinxblackx
Summary: Based on the song “I’m Not That Girl” from Wicked, the Broadway Musical. Hermione has fallen for Harry. But Harry’s with the snotty, witchy, little 6th year, Rose Parker. Full Summary inside


I'm Not That Girl

By xprettyxinxblackx

Summary: Based on the song "I'm Not That Girl" from _Wicked,_ the Broadway Musical. Hermione has fallen for Harry. But Harry's with the snotty, witchy, little 6th year, Rose Parker. What will happen? Sorry I really suck at summaries. Well R&R! Make sure to read my other Lily and James story, Just a Harmless Game of Truth. This is only my 2nd fanfic, so don't kill me! Thanks!

"There they go, again. Holding hands and kissing. It's so sweet, but yet, it disgusts me." Hermione Granger, a chestnut haired, brown eyed, 17 year old girl said to herself while watching her best friend walking with her girlfriend by the lake.

Now normally, Hermione would be happy and not bothered by this. But ever since she had that _feeling _towards Harry, she scowls every time she hears her name.

"Rose, Rose, Rose, Rose." She said in a mocking tone. "That's all it ever is anymore. It's never Hermione. Always Rose." She sighed.

'If only Harry could love me like that! But who am I kidding, he never will.' She thought sadly.

Hermione walked out onto the balcony again and watched them. Harry turned around and saw her. He waved and Hermione just stood there watching him. He put his hand down and held Rose's hand. Hermione turned around with tears in her eyes.

_**Harry's POV **_

'I wonder what that was all about' He thought to himself and shrugged. Harry turned to Rose and said "R…Rose? We need to talk."

Rose turned her head to face him, twirling a piece of her curly blonde hair. "Yes Harry?" She answered sweetly.

"Well…" Harry stuttered. He only had broken up with about three girls in his life already, and he was still pretty bad at it. Just then, he saw Hermione on the balcony again.

'This is it' he thought.

"Harry, honey, are you okay?" Rose reached up and tried to touch his cheek, but Harry turned away.

"No, you know what Rose? I'm not. I…we…This isn't working out. So, I'm just going to say it and be done. I don't think we should date anymore Rose." He choked out.

Rose was on the verge of tears, slapped Harry as hard as she could and ran across into the Forest.

Harry held his cheek and sighed. He looked up at Hermione. She wasn't there.

_**Hermione's POV**_

Hermione sighed. "He'll never be mine" she said to herself sadly. (A/N: I'm just telling you guys that Hermione didn't witness the breakup. Just making sure you knew.)

She turned on her Witch Stereo and put her CD in and started to sing. It was just then when Harry started walking up the stairs.

_Hands touch, eyes meet._

_Sudden silence, sudden heat_

_Hearts leap in a giddy way._

_He could be that boy._

_I'm not that girl._

Harry heard Hermione singing and his eyes grew wide. 'I never knew Hermione had such a great voice' He thought. He just sat there, listening to her voice

_Don't dream too far._

_Don't lose sight of who you are._

_Don't remember that rush of joy._

_He could be that boy._

_I'm not that girl_

_Every so often we long to steal_

_To the land of what-might-have-been_

_But that doesn't soften the ache we feel_

_When reality sets back in._

_Blithe smile, lithe limb_

_She who's winsome, she wins him_

_Gold hair with a gentle curl_

_That's the girl he chose _

_And heaven knows_

_I'm not that girl…_

At these words, there we tears falling down her face. Harry saw this and wondered if this was really how she felt.

_Don't wish, don't start._

_Wishing only wounds the heart_

_I wasn't born for the rose and the pearls_

_There's a girl I know._

_He loves her so._

_I'm not that girl_

"Wow" Harry whispered. Hermione heard him and shrieked, wiping away the tears.

"H…Harry! What are you d…doing? D…did you h…hear that?" Hermione stammered.

"Yeah" He said blushing and rubbing his neck vigorously. "You have a great voice Hermione."

"Thanks." She said blushing even redder than before.

There were a few moments of silence, and then, "You're so blind Harry! How can you not see it?" She exclaimed.

"'Mione, what are you talking about?" He asked.

She sighed. "I'm sorry Harry. I'm sorry for everything. But I'm especially sorry for this."

"Mione, what the…" But he was cut off by Hermione's soft lips crushing into his. Harry responded by cupping her cheek with his hand and holding her waist with the other. Hermione put her hands around his neck. She finally pulled away with tears running down her cheeks.

Harry wiped her tears away gently. "There is no reason to be sorry." He said brushing a stray hair from her cheek. He cupped her cheek once again and kissed her, the same way.

He pulled back, leaving Hermione in shock.

"I…I…I love you Harry." She choked.

"I think you already know my answer, beautiful." He grinned.

She smiled, and took him in another unexpected kiss.

A/N: DONE! That's my second FanFic!

Please Review! I'll give you a cookie… (:)  Yummy...lol

I got a new screen name by the way—its

iitz aLL Ov3r x3

im me !

xOxOx Kriss xOxOx


End file.
